Black Moon
The is the mothership of Eonia Transbaal's coup'detat and the construct of the advanced Eden Civilization that acted as one half of the pair of defense satellites to protect its capital of Juno. It is administrated by Noa who left most of the moon's human interactions to be dealt with by an interface that was similar to her while she slept inside the core. History Around 600 years before the start of the story, the Eden Civilization created both the Black Moon and its counterpart, the White Moon, to allow its separate design philosophies to create the best suited defensive protocols to better protect its creators. The Black Moon's technology was completely independent of human interaction and was fully automated, made with the philosophy that while machines themselves were limited on their own, human qualities only added an unnecessary liability. In comparison, the White Moon fully required human interaction to be operational and trusted the uncertain but infinite possibilities of mankind. This meant that the Black Moon was fully armed with its own weaponry and had the capacity to mass produce entire fleets in mere moments. When the time came, the two moons would physically merge together to fulfill its purpose. Before that could take place, the Val-Fasq's successful invasion of Eden separated the two moons and they drifted away to uncertain safety. The drifting Black Moon was discovered by the exiled prince Eonia and was used to orchestrate his violent homecoming to forcibly succeed the throne. Galaxy Angel The Black Moon is physically seen in the halfway point of Galaxy Angel near the Rhome system where its primary weapon grazed the planet and moon behind the Elsior and left a burning crater in its wake. With its fleets pouring out of its ports, the Moon Angel Wing attempted to stop its advance but barely managed to fend off its attacks. The Elsior found it necessary to return to Transbaal to reach the White Moon to arm the Elsior with the Chrono Break Cannon and Eonia along with the Black Moon gave chase. The Black Moon revealed its true intentions starting from modifying the Dark Angels piloted by the Hell Hounds and merging their human bodies with the fighters itself. When Eonia was killed in his flagship, the Black Moon moved to merge itself with the White Moon but was stopped by the efforts of the Angel Wing and the Elsior where the Chrono Break Cannon destroyed the Black Moon. However, the core of the Black Moon remained intact and was recovered by Nefuria who used it to construct the O-Gaub along with its mass-production capabilities. The core was able to escape from Nefuria who found no other need for it and it was recovered by the Elsior. It's true administrator Noa was awakened but she was unwilling to cooperate with anyone else other than the White Moon's administrator. She held a grudge against Elsior's crew as the merged capabilities of the Black Moon and White Moon would have been able to stop Nefuria's kind. Noa, however, is convinced otherwise that she herself, with principal ideology of Black Moon intact, would still be able to fulfill the vision her creators intended by allying herself with the White Moon and the Transbaal Empire. Galaxy Angel II The Black Moon is not seen again until the early chapters of EK, where Noa revealed that she successfully reconstructed the Black Moon to further fight against the Will's invasions. Apparently, plans to fully reconstruct the Black Moon were in place since the end of the Val-Fasq war. The station was not brought back without some upgrades as Noa had installed a stealth field similar to the Shadow Moon as well as other features. With the White Moon being previously transported to NEUE, the Black Moon became the sole "moon" of the EDEN universe.Category:Moons Category:Ships Category:Lost Technology Category:Black Fleet ships Category:Allied Fleet Category:Satellites